


Girls, Kind of

by Tea (graychalk)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graychalk/pseuds/Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise likes to think he knows his girls. But then there is Aida Riko, tiny-bit-terrifying and not-quite-girl but obviously-very-girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls, Kind of

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Amnesty round (challenge #1, Perfect Zodiac) at [Basketball Poet's Society](http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, because it tickled me to see Kise/Riko on the list of pairings with best zodiac compatibility.

Kise likes to think he knows his girls. The shrieking-fans ones, the like-him-only-for-his-model-status ones, the cute-and-girly-but-a-little-boring ones.

There’s also, of course, the adoring-but-somewhat-sadistic ones like his sisters — or Momocchi, who is just Momocchi and kind of like his sisters and _Teikou_ rolled in one.

But then there is Aida Riko, tiny-bit-terrifying and not-quite-girl but obviously-very-girl one, who:

1\. demands his shirt right off.

2\. stares him up and down and up.

3\. with a look of disgust.

Kise’s staring back, eyes wide and just a little bit wounded. He’s also thinking that he’ll get kicked into next week if he whines at Kasamatsu-senpai that no girl has _ever_ looked at him like that.

"Kise-kun," she says, and it sounds like the threat it probably is. "Why have you not been taking care of your body?"

"Bu- but," Kise sputters and flounders, "I have!"

Her left eye twitches, and he rethinks the decision to mention that new body scrub his make-up artist gave him the other day.

She mutters something _boys_ and _basketball idiots_ , rolls up her sleeves, looking all of menacing. Then she makes him take off his shoes and the next thing he knows, her fingers are digging into his calves, his knees, his thighs, and he’s screaming like he’s never screamed before.

"No playing, no practicing, and don’t even think about touching a basketball for the next two weeks!"

He’s in so much pain he barely squeezes out a _Yes!_

When she beams back at him and pats him on the head, Kise thinks he might just faint dead away. Somewhere in there, she also hands him a towel, gives him a bottle of water, and tries to feed him a whole lemon.

He goes home bewildered and possibly a little struck in the head. But the next day, he’s breezing back into Seirin, a trail of giggling fangirls behind him as he flounces towards her and calls out, “Rikocchi!”

He _is_ sort of on a two-week vacation, she did say.


End file.
